The Fault in an Alpha's Heart
by Nocturnal-Niccy616
Summary: Scott is enjoying the peace that has come to Beacon Hills, when all of a sudden it is changed by the arrival of Allison's cousin Isaac Lahey. His world is forever change when he gets to know this young man who is fighting for his life against his own body. But danger lurks in every corner, whether is supernatural or not. Can the peace remain in Beacon Hills or not? Scisaac AU
1. Welcome to Junior Year

**The Fault in an Alpha's Heart**

**Summary:**

Scott is an Alpha of his own pack, and a pack is supposed to make you fell whole. But Scott still feels like something is missing. Then, a sickly cancer student by the name of Isaac Lahey transfers to he's school and he feels a pull that can't be put into words.

Isaac has come to Beacon Hills for a fresh start, but having terminal lung cancer makes it kind of hard to do so. Not only that, but when he finds out that the town is full of supernatural creatures, he's one step away from totally losing it!

Scott and Isaac have plenty of challenges ahead of them, but together, they just might pull through…in one piece!

**Chapter One: Welcome to Junior Year**

What do you do when everything in your life is going pretty much perfect, but yet something still feels missing? That's the feeling Scott McCall has had all summer and just couldn't shake. After the whole rouge alpha pack issue, peace has once again fallen over Beacon Hills. Deucalion may have gotten his eye sight back, but Kali and Ennis were dead and Ethan and Aiden had chosen to stay in Beacon Hills.

The biggest surprise was the fact that Scott turned out to be this 'True Alpha' and now he has his own pack. Of course, he still had Stiles, he always has Stiles but he has more than him now. He has Erica and Boyd, who were pretty much abandoned by Derek after the Deucalion incident. Derek left with Cora and Peter to "get away from Beacon Hills for a while." And…I guess you can count the twins Ethan and Aiden, even though both Stiles and Scott don't trust them all the way, they are good in helping Scott figure out how to be an Alpha.

Then, we have the Kitsune Kira Yukimura. Her and her family moved to Beacon Hills in order to prevent the tree, the Nemeton, from awakening and causing total destruction to Beacon Hills. Her father is a teacher at the high school, history is you could believe. Scott didn't know how to others were going to act around here, but eventually Kira was totally fitting in with the pack.

And, of course, there was Allison Argent. Scott's first major girlfriend. Of course, they weren't going out anymore. Allison was almost killed by the Darach in the final battle between Deucalion and the Darach. Over the summer, Allison and her father went overseas to get a break from all the madness that was Beacon Hills. Lydia, (who apparently was a Banshee) decided to go with Allison in order to pay a visit to Jackson, but Allison reassured him that they would be back before school started.

And that is what Scott was waiting for now, for school to start. This year was going to be different, (yeah he knows he promised that last year) but now that Derek (especially Peter) was gone along with the Darach and Deucalion, he was sure that things were going to be different. He _wished_ that this year would be different.

Scott was laying in his bed, reading a book when he got a text message from Stiles.

**Stiles: So tomorrow is our Junior year, you ready?**

** Scott: As ready as I'll ever be, how about you?**

** Stiles: In this town? This should be a walk in the park! I'll see you tomorrow man.**

And with that, Scott turned his phone on silent, turned his light off, and went to sleep. Ready for the next 180 days of school.

**The Next Morning at School**

Scott and Stiles were already in the parking lot at school. They noticed how peaceful everything is, even with all the killings that happen. The world really did kept moving forward. Stiles pointed in the direction behind Scott and when he turned, he noticed Ethan and Aidan were with Danny and some other from the lacrosse team. There was rumor going around that Ethan may join the team, Scott would have to ask them later. Right now, he was looking around for Lydia and Allison.

"Hey!" Scott her Lydia calling. They turned around and saw her walking up behind them. "Are you just going to stand there like freshman idiots or are we going in?" she asked as she walked passed them.

"Whoa, wait a minute! What happened in France?" Stiles asked as he and Scott tried to keep up with her. Though brave on his part, Scott knew that Stiles shouldn't have asked Lydia that question. Even without his extra werewolf senses, he could tell Lydia was not in a good mood.

"It's none of your business Stiles. I went to France, did some Amazing shopping, and came back. No big." Lydia says as she shuts her locker door and heads to homeroom without them.

"So I take it Jackson did something, or said something all Jackson like to piss off Lydia." Stiles says out loud, knowing Scott would get it.

"Yeah, well get more information once Allison shows up." Scott says as he heads to homeroom as well. They get to the classroom and sat in the two seats next to each other behind Lydia, the seat next to her was empty, probably for Allison.

"Hey, Lydia. Where's Allison?" Scott asks as the bell rings.

"She's taking care of some personal things, she'll be here shortly. Don't get your werewolf panties in a bunch, hum?" Lydia states, not even looking back at him. He turns his head to Stiles and just shrugs.

As the teacher starts going through roll call, he could hear three voices coming from the other side of the classroom door. He used his werewolf hearing and could tell that it was Allison.

"_Are you sure you want to start today? Father said you should take it easy a few days before you start school." Allison said, talking to someone she obviously was concerned about. _

"_I'm already here Allison, too late to turn back now." Came a voice that he did not recognize. He had a thick English accent, but yet it was very soft. Almost…sweet. _

"_Don't worry Miss. Argent, all of his teachers have been informed of his…condition. If anything should happen, we are prepared." The principle informed her, and she gave a sigh of relief as her response. _

'_Condition, what condition?" _Scott thought to himself, and that's when he smelt it. A sickly yet sweet smell, it was like a forbidden fruit type of smell.

The smell of cancer.

He wasabout to tell Stiles what he had heard when the door opened. The principle and Allison walked into the room first. While the principle whispered to the teacher, Allison made her way to the empty seat next to Lydia. She waved at Scott and Stiles before she took her seat.

"Hey, what's going on Allison?" Scott asked in a whispered tone.

"You'll find out in a minute, hush now." Allison said as the principle got the attention of the rest of the students.

"Students, we have a very special transfer student starting class today. He is from London and a relative of Miss. Allison Argent, I'd like to introduce to you Isaac Lahey." As he finished his introduction, a tall scrawny boy walked into a room dragging an oxygen bag behind him. Scott couldn't take his eyes off of him. He was very tall, even taller than Derek! He was very skinny, and not the healthy kind of skinny at that. But it wasn't his body that he got distracted by, but he bright blue eyes. Even his body looked sickly, he eyes were as blue as the sky. They were…memorizing.

"Now, Isaac here is a cancer survivor. Though he is a survivor, he still has to use an oxygen tank to breath. I want each and every one to behave and show him the same respect that you would show any other transfer student. Have a good day class." The principle says, patted Isaac on the shoulder and left the classroom.

"Well Isaac, welcome to America and our class. Why don't you take a seat behind McCall and then we can get the day started." The teacher said as he pointed in the direction of where he would sit. Isaac said thank you in a whispered tone and heading to his seat. He kept his head down as he dragged his bag behind him, trying to avoid all the whispers around him. He took his seat and looked up to see Scott looking at him.

"Hi, I'm Scott McCall." Scott said, smiling and offering him his hand.

Isaac hesitated for a second, but then smiled this incredible smile and took his hand. "Isaac, Isaac Lahey. Nice to meet you Scott McCall." He said as he lowered his hand after they were done shaking. Scott turned around and looked at the front board, but wasn't really paying any attention to it.

'_Well, so much for it being a dull year.' _He thought to himself as homeroom dragged on for what seemed like forever.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! I hope you enjoy the first chapter in my new story! I have no idea how this happened, believe me! I've been trying to work on, or finish the other stories I've got, but I just got so caught up in this one that...well...this one just couldn't wait to be put on paper. Let's just leave it at that. Reviews are very much appreciated and look forward to more chapters coming soon! **


	2. Enter Isaac Lahey

**Chapter 2: Enter Isaac Lahey**

Once class was over with, the rest of the classmates, (those who were interested at least), stayed behind to talk to Allison and Isaac. Allison, being an overprotective mother, told the rest of her classmates that since it was Isaac's first day, that maybe they should give him some space in order to get his bearings. Isaac just gave a sigh of relief, not really looking forward to given his life story to everyone. Once they were gone, Scott, Stiles and Lydia were the only ones left with Isaac and Allison.

"Okay, now that the hyenas are gone. Isaac, these are my friends Stiles, Lydia, and you've already meet Scott." Allison said while indicating who was who. Isaac stood up from his desk and shook each of their hands.

"It's finally nice to put a face to the person." Isaac says as he shakes their hands. "Allison has told me so much about you guys."

"That's…that's funny because she has told us absolutely nothing about you." Stiles says while shaking his hand and giving Allison a look of confusion. Scott nudges Stiles with his shoulder and he just mouth's 'what?'

"It's quite alright, this was all sort of last minute." Isaac reassured them. By the look on his face, Scott could tell that this line of conversation was getting uncomfortable for him. He looked at his phone and noticed that they had 3 minutes before the bell rang for their next class.

"Hey guys, we should get going before the bell rings and we're late for our next class." Scott says as he gives them all a reassuring smile, which he could see Isaac welcomed. "We can all talk more at lunch. You will be sitting with us at lunch, right?" Scott asks Isaac.

"Um…yeah, sure! If that's alright with you guys I mean." Isaac said nervously. He couldn't look away any faster, he felt so embarrassed.

"Alright, then we'll see you guys at lunch." Scott says. He, Stiles and Lydia grabbed their things and headed out the classroom. Scott made one last glance back into the classroom and watched as Allison helped Isaac pack his bag for the next class. He quickly left and caught up with Stiles at his locker.

"So you want to explain to me what that was all about?" Stiles asks Scott as he switches his books.

"What? Explain what?' Scott asks in confusion. He quickly looks past Stiles to see Allison and Isaac head to their next class.

"I can only think of two possible motives as to why Scott McCall has, all of a sudden, become a "Good Samaritan". Motive #1: In order to get back into good graces with Allison, you are being incredible nice to the new kid, who so happens to be her cousin. Motive #2: You have secretly become either bisexual/gay overnight and just so happened to forget his tell his only friend." Stiles says while slamming his locker and heading off to their next class.

"My only friend?" Scott says, with the last year and a half that he had, you'd think he'd warrant to have more than one friend.

"I'm your best friend Scott, you need to tell me when you decided to make this life changing decisions." Stiles instructs as he hops up the stairs two at a time, Scott not that far behind.

"Stiles relax," Scott grabs a hold of both of Stiles' shoulder and has him looking directly at him. "I'm just trying to make nice with Isaac, alright? He the new kid, not to mention his a sickly kid. It's like a double-whammy. I'm just trying to be nice."

"No ulterior motive?" Stiles asks.

"No ulterior motive" Scott answers.

"Okay, let's go than." Stiles says, bobbing he head back and forth and walks into the classroom. Scott smiles at his friend and follows him. Time seems to fly on by as Scott continues through his next few classes, until the bell finally rings, letting him and his friends know that it is lunch time.

Scott and Stiles walk into the cafeteria and soon enough, they find that Lydia, Allison and Isaac and have already found their table where Danny, Ethan and Aiden were already seated. Without hesitation, Scott and Stiles headed over to their table.

"Hey guys, how it going?" Scott asks, taking a seat next to Danny. He turned to his right and found that Isaac was seated at the end part of the table, probably so it wouldn't be so hard to get out of peoples way.

"Good man, we were just getting reacquainted with Isaac." Danny says.

"Oh? Do you guys share some classes?" Scott asks Isaac, making sure that he wouldn't feel left out.

"Yay, a couple. Everyone has been really great." Isaac said, once again giving Scott the comfortable smile. For some reason, Scott just couldn't hold back his smile. It was like Isaac's smile was contagious, if he smiled, than you smiled.

"Good, good I'm glad." Scott says, looking around the table he noticed that someone was missing. "Hey, where's Kira?"

"Oh, her dad held her back after class, family matter I guess." Lydia said while taking a drink of water.

"Kira? The one with the black hair?" Isaac asks.

"Yay, you know her?" Stiles asks.

"No, she just entered the lunchroom." He says and jesters to the door. Everyone turns and looks over at the main doors, and there she was. She was looking over the coward, looking for the group Scott guessed.

"Kira! Over here!" Scott shouts over the coward, when she sees him she waves back and starts to head toward the table.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. My dad just wanted to tell me about this new kid who will be in our last period class. Apparently, he's Allison's cousin and he's sick so he wanted to give me the whole story before the class." Kira rambles as she seats next to Allison. Everyone just looks her with a weird look on their face. "What?" she asks.

"Kira, this is Isaac. He's Allison's cousin and the sick kid your dad was telling you about." Aiden says with a smile on his face.

She looks across the way and Isaac just waves and her with an awkward smile. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry, I just started talking without realizing who was at the table." She states frantically.

"It's okay, I'm used to being the center of awkward conversations." Isaac says with a laugh. Stiles, Allison, Lydia and Aiden joined in with his laugh but Scott couldn't. It didn't feel real to him.

"So Isaac, are you liking Beacon Hills so far?" Ethan asks him, finally joining in on the conversation.

"Yay, actually it's different than what I had expected." Isaac says while playing with the food on his tray.

"Different isn't the word I would use in this town." Aiden says suddenly.

"What word would you use?" Isaac asks.

"I don't know, supernatural maybe." He says, taking a bite from his sandwich.

"Supernatural?" Why would you say that?" Isaac asks, looking confused. Scott looked between him and then to Allison, she looked conflicted. Like she would rather talk about Mr. Harris' last pop quiz than these.

"You have heard the weird stories on why they call this town 'Beacon Hills' right?" Aiden says to Isaac. Isaac just shakes his head no. "Well, they saw it draws in monsters. You know, like werewolves." At this point, Allison looked like she was going to stab Aiden with her plastic knife, and knowing her, she could do it.

"Werewolves? Seriously? You believe in that stuff?" Isaac asks them

"Don't you?" This time, Stiles asks.

"No, I don't" Isaac states.


End file.
